1. Field of the Invention
The field deals generally with balloons and their use for decorative, informative and structural values. The field is discussed in more detail in the referenced prior applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Considerable prior art is discussed at length in the referenced prior applications.
There are a variety of needs in the balloon décor industry that remain unfilled. The current application addresses many of those in this application. Those solutions have implications for displays of other objects and media with decorative, informative and/or structural value. The current application addresses many of those implications as well.                a) A dominate issue in constructing balloon displays is their practical lifetime. Most displays made with latex balloons are limited to a few days. This is certainly true with helium filled latex balloons, even when treated with “Hi-Float”. This patented chemical greatly enhances the float time of helium filled balloons, but still gives only a few days of practical life to normal sized balloons. Air filled balloons last longer than helium filled latex balloons but a longer life would be a great advantage for many displays. This application discloses a practical solution for many such displays.        b) Exploding balloons walls are a dramatic special effect, but the normal method of constructing such a display and exploding the balloons is difficult and risky. Most often the large latex balloons in such a display are glued together and then individually wired with a detonating device. If something happens to one of the balloons to explode it prematurely, that explosion will usually set off adjacent balloons as well. Also, it would be considerably more efficient if wiring layouts were reusable. This application discloses a practical solution for many such displays        c) Graphic balloon displays are popular, but their remains a need to make the displays more precise, more detailed and last longer. This application discloses a solution that is distinct from, but may be used with the “longer life” solution suggested under a) immediately above.        d) The Over Lapping Cut Expandable Matrix (OCEM) discussed elsewhere in the referenced applications offer great advantages over more traditional forms of balloon framing for displays. Further economy of means and versatility in creating an expandable framework would be helpful. This application discloses solutions.        e) The current OCEM framework normally depends on the balloons to give some stiffness to the display of balloons and Matrix. It would be helpful to have a convenient way to add reinforcement and shape to the display so that the reinforcement is generally hidden. This application discloses solutions.        f) The current popular way of joining balloons and OCEM framework work well, but an easier system of joining the two would be a distinct advantage. This application discloses solutions.        g) The continuous balloon structures discussed elsewhere offer a variety of advantages over other balloon displays. One of those advantages is the ease with which the larger, “flat” side of film balloons may be set to face the spectators. There is a need to get this same “facing” advantage in displays of balloon garlands and clusters. This application discloses solutions.        h) Multiple film layers and multiple layers of inflatable chambers have been disclosed earlier in the referenced applications on Continuous Balloon Structures. There are ways to make more use of this technology than discussed in the formal application. These CBS balloons with multiple layers may be constructed so that by varying the sequence and relative volume of inflation in various sets of chambers, the overall shape of the display may be controlled and changed.A. Density Enhanced Balloon Displays        
One of the pervasive problems of balloon displays is keeping the balloons inflated. Gases normally used to inflate balloons such as air, nitrogen and helium leak out through latex balloons in a matter of hours or days. Even film balloons leak, though they do last much longer.
Some displays utilize fans to replenish leaking gas and maintain pressure especially in film balloons. It is common practice with latex balloons to coat the inside of the balloons with a liquid which drys to form an extra layer of material resistant to leakage of gases.
This invention discloses the use of a variety of density enhancing materials and methods for the filler within balloons and the association of these materials and methods with frameworks for the finished balloon display. This not only extends the useful life of the balloons but makes possible new uses as well.
B. LEM Layered Expandable Matrix
The Overlapping Cut Expandable Matrix first disclosed in the “Balloon Displays” application by Rouse provides a very efficient way to produce an expandable aperture framework from a thin sheet of material. Before expansion, however, the sheet will have a width approximately equal to the total of the widths of individual straps crossed by a line perpendicular to the length of the sheet. If there are, for example, 20 straps forming apertures in one cross section of the framework and each strap is one inch wide, then the total width of the framework before expansion will be approximately 20 inches. It would be desirable to have a smaller surface area occupied by the framework before expansion.
It is also often difficult to expand the OCEM without getting twists in some of the straps.
In one aspect, this invention discloses the joining of aperture straps in layers so that, for example 20 straps would be stacked rather than laid out side by side therefore requiring one inch of surface space rather than 20 inches and simultaneously reducing the risks of twisting.
C. Stretched Bubble Balloon Display
One of the difficulties to overcome, particularly with latex balloons, in balloon displays is the shrinkage of balloons over time as the gasses leak out. Such shrinkage can leave gaps in the display.
One system for dealing with this problem is to stretch a balloon over a framework. When properly done, the display area exhibited by the balloon remains relatively constant even as gas escapes from the balloon and the volume decreases. The balloon becomes flatter but retains a display area the size of the frame over which the balloon is stretched.
Current practice, however, is limited in scope, technique, materials, and systems for generating larger displays from individual units. This invention discloses a variety of materials, techniques and systems that advance the art for balloon displays incorporating stretched bubble technology.
D. Balloon Buttons for Balloon Displays
In the inventory of techniques for anchoring one balloon to a supporting framework is what I call the “button”. In its most common usage one inflatable chamber is connected directly to a second inflatable chamber. Usually the inflation stem of one balloon is tied to the inflation stem of a second balloon. One balloon is forced through an aperture in a supporting framework. The second balloon remains on the starting side of the framework. As with a button, the aperture is configured to allow the button (balloon) through, but resist its return to the starting side. The flexibility of balloons, especially latex balloons, allows a broader range of shapes to pass through and still resist a return.
As with standard buttons, the current practice with balloon buttons is to have a single line or single area of connection between the button on one side and the object on the other side with the connection being generally centered on the button.
This invention advances the art of balloon displays with innovations in design and technique for balloon buttons.
E. FAT Matrix Framework and Transmission Matrix
The Overlapping Cut Expandable Matrix first disclosed in the “Balloon Displays” application by Rouse provides a very efficient way to produce an expandable aperture framework. The main emphasis of the initial application was for such a framework to be used in support of balloons for display. A variety of other uses were also suggested. This invention discloses uses of the OCEM as framework and transmission device.
There are many conditions under which there is a need to distribute and/or display gases, liquids, solids, electricity, light, data, information and other useful content to locations in a predetermined array. In many of those situations it would be useful to manufacture the delivery device in compact form and then have it readily expandable upon arrival to the appropriate location. The Rouse overlapping cut, expandable matrix is appropriate and useful under many such conditions. It may serve as framework supporting the delivery device or may be especially formed to become the delivery device.
F. Structural Aperture System
Currently, there are two commercially available, flexible, aperture framework systems for balloon displays. One is the overlapping cut expandable matrix known as the Rouse Matrix Systems (RMS) and the “soft” SDS (Skistimas Design System). The soft SDS is basically a foam sheet with die cut holes to hold balloons. The foam sheet is flexible. RMS frameworks are usually flexible sheets of plastic expanded into an array of apertures to hold balloons.
Neither of these frameworks has any built in system to add structural reinforcement for the creation and maintenance of three dimensional shapes made from sheets of balloons in these frameworks. This invention discloses innovations in framework design that make such systems both possible and practical.